Counterfeit
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: Blaine's sick of his dad trying to make him straight. So he comes up with an idea to get him off his back with help from a certain Rachel Berry to be his fake girlfriend. Blaine/Rachel. Raine ! INCOMPLETE STORY.
1. Chapter 1: Plan

Counterfeit

Chapter 1: Plan

Blaine's sick of his dad trying to make him straight. So he comes up with an idea to get him off his back with help from a certain Rachel Berry to be his fake girlfriend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>He slammed the door to his room as hard as he could.<p>

He was so angry.

He could not believe that his dad still did not accept who he was.

His dad would continuously try to do have him do something manly, thinking it would change him. But it never did.

He was used to his dads antics but today he went to far.

Today he went to far by bringing a prostitute home. He couldn't believe that his dad thought that sex would change who he was.

He lay down on his bed with his face buried in his hands. "_I want this to stop_." He thought to himself "_why can't he just accept me for who I am_?"

"_How do I get him to stop_?" he contemplated for a moment and when he came up with a few possible ideas he knew they would all fail profusely.

He tried to think of more ideas but he soon gave up and gave into thinking about nothing. His thoughts of nothing started to drift towards a certain brunette with captivating brown eyes and a smile to absolutely die for.

He rose abruptly from his position on the bed as he came up with a plan so genuine that he was so sure that it would stop his dad's antics and keep his mouth shut.

He would have Rachel Berry be his fake girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Really short, I know but there's only so much you can say about one situation. Reviews make me update faster ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Favor

Counterfeit

Chapter 2: Favor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

I just edited this chapter a bit. I changed the "hadn't seen Rachel for a year" to "hadn't seen Rachel for a couple of months". Had to change it because it was messing with my timeline -_- . Chapter 3 will be up soon.

* * *

><p>Maybe he should had analyzed what he thought before.<p>

_Have Rachel Berry be his fake girlfriend  
><em>  
>He hadn't seen Rachel for a couple of months and now here he was standing in front of her doorstep waiting to ask her to play a huge roll in his plan.<p>

So many thoughts were running through his mind. _Would she say yes? Would she slam the door in my face? Would she call me crazy and then laugh at me?  
><em>  
>Every thought was <em>a would she would she would she.<em>

As he felt a gust of wind blow towards him he realized he had been standing out there for five minutes. So he gathered himself together and was able to ring the doorbell.

He felt like running away and hiding behind a bush but that plan soon disappeared into nothing as the door opened. He was met with the brunette that had filled his thoughts all day and night.

"Blaine!" Rachel said surprised

"hey Rachel. I-uh can I come in?"

"Sure." and she motioned him in. They sat in her very pristine living room and Rachel started by saying "I haven't seen you in long time. How have you been? And how's Kurt?"

"I'm doing well thank you and we broke up a couple of months ago."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" she said apologetically and took his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine. How are you and Finn?"

He saw her facial expression fall a bit but it disappeared as soon as she put on her signature smile and said "not together" and she laughed a bit.

After a few seconds of silence Rachel said "I don't mean to be rude or anything but is there a reason for your visit?"

He found himself unable to speak due to the nervousness gathering up within him. But he knew that he had to ask her.

"So you know how my dad has been trying to make me straight right?" she nodded. "Well he hasn't stopped and I thought of a plan to get him to stop but I need your help."

"Sure Blaine, anything." Rachel responded and squeezed his hand again.

He took in a breath of air.

"I need you to be my fake girlfriend."

He saw the look on her face change into a mix of different emotions.

He felt the hole of rejection get deeper and deeper as each second passed.

"If you don't want to do it, it's-"

"I'll do it." Rachel replied

"What…?" he was in complete shock

"Well, if it will help get your dad to stop bothering you then yes. I'll be your fake girlfriend." Rachel replied

He released a breath of air he was not aware he was holding "Thank you so much Rachel!" He was so caught up in the moment that he embraced her in a hug.

He realized how comforting it was to have her in his arms. It seemed…so _perfect_.

"Uhm…Blaine?"

"Oh sorry!" and he quickly retracted his arms from around her.

"So your positive that you want to do this?" Blaine asked

"Absolutely!" Rachel replied

"So were having a family dinner this Sunday and that's when you'll make your first appearance as my 'girlfriend'." He saw Rachel nod her head and continued. "Knowing my family, they will bombard us with questions. So remember, we have been dating for five months, met through friends -which is true- and we'll answer the other questions when we get there."

"And what time is this dinner?" Rachel asked

"It's at seven but I'll pick you up at six so that we arrive on time." He noticed she had a far away look on her face and asked, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head a bit and said "yeah. Just thinking."

"Alright, I have to go now Rachel." And he stood up "thank you so much for doing this" and he hugged her again as she stood up.

He felt that sense of _comfort_ again.

He ended the hug sooner than he wanted but he didn't want to get carried away so he headed towards the door. He stopped in front of the door and said, "Thanks again." And he hurriedly exited through the door and went towards his car. Rachel locked the door as Blaine left and sat down on the couch again.

_What did I get myself into this time? _Rachel thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Sunday

Counterfeit

Chapter 3: It's Sunday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.** (If I did Rachel and Blaine would be together :P)

* * *

><p>Sunday came sooner than he wanted. It was partially because he had to tell his family he had a girlfriend, but it was mainly because Rachel Berry was the 'girlfriend'. She was one of the only girls he felt an attraction towards…and still did.<p>

It was exactly six when he arrived at the Berry household and when she opened the door he was completely blown away. He couldn't describe how she looked because his mind couldn't process anything, except for the fact that Rachel looked marvelous.

"You-you look amazing!" he sputtered out.

She just smiled and thanked him. They walked to his car and Blaine, being the gentleman he was, opened the car door for her. (Just as he had done for their first date.)

As he shut the car door gently he felt as if he was taking her out on a date again.

But as the drive started in silence, Blaine remembered that this wasn't a date. It was all a _charade _done to stop his dad from trying to change him.

Ten minutes into the drive Blaine turned on the radio and the song "Don't You Want Me" started to play and all he could do was smile. He heard Rachel say "oh my goodness!" and she covered her face with her hands and laughed.

Blaine started to hum along and soon he started singing, which caused Rachel to join in.

They were singing their hearts out for the world to hear. (Which was easy since they were in a convertible with the top down.)

The whole drive to the Anderson household was quite enjoyable for the two, considering the fact that the whole drive was filled with very loud duets.

As they neared the Anderson household Rachel saw that there were cars that filled the driveway and she started to feel a bit nervous.

As Blaine parked on the curb near the house he turned to her and said, "Remember, five months and met through friends." Rachel nodded and they both exited the vehicle.

As they were walking up the driveway Rachel hooked her arm in Blaine's and when he looked at her he smiled. Which caused a smile to spread across her face.

As they got closer and closer towards the door Rachel started to feel a bit nervous. She heard Blaine exhale a breath of air before he door belled.

A few seconds later a woman with a tanned complexion opened the door. The smile on her face disappeared a bit but was soon replaced with a smile. "Blaine!" she greeted and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hi mom." Blaine replied.

"Now may I ask who this gorgeous woman is?"

That caused Rachel's smile to increase.

"She's-" he was interrupted when his mother said "why don't we continue this conversation inside?"

"Sure."

They made their way into the house and all Rachel could do was gaze at the different paintings surrounding the walls. They failed to notice that Blaine's mother had left them at the entrance so Blaine led the way.

**Blaine's POV  
><strong>  
>I led Rachel down the hallway leading to the dining room and before I know it I see Rachel trip.<p>

The only thing I could think of doing at that moment was putting my arms around her. Which proved to be very successful in preventing her from falling. But I had miscalculated how I caught her because she had toppled to my side, which caused me to be pinned against the wall with Rachel pressed firmly against me. But the only thing I was aware of at the moment was how close Rachel's face was to mine.

I stared into her beautiful brown eyes but I soon found them drifting towards her captivating lips. I leaned in slowly and when I felt my lips hovering above hers I heard someone clear their throat quite loudly.

I grumbled silently and when I turned to see who had interrupted us I felt my eyes enlarge. _Dad_

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN ! ! ! What's his dad going to say ?<p>

**FYI**: I reread my first story "Kiss Me In The Rain" and it's awful ! Hope this stories a bit better.

Remember. Reviews make me update faster ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Family

Counterfeit

Chapter 4: Meet the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

I felt Blaine's body stiffen under mine and when I looked in the same direction he was looking in I felt my body stiffen too as I saw who it was.

_What a great first impression_

I quickly went into a standing position and Blaine followed with haste.

The sounds of silence had increased as each second passed. Blaine broke the silence by saying "Dad...this is my girlfriend Rachel." and I felt his arm encircle around me.

I saw his dad's face automatically light up. He walked towards us and introduced himself "I'm James, it's very nice to meet you!" and he shook my hand.

"Have you introduced her to the whole family?" he asked Blaine enthusiastically

"Not yet. But I plan on doing it a bit later."Blaine replied

He nodded and said "alright, Well I'll leave you two to uh-whatever you were doing." then he walked away.

As he quickly disappeared down the hall, Blaine and I had bursted into fits of laughter.

"That...was...embarrassing!" I said between laughs.

"He'll get over it." Blaine replied breathlessly.

As our laughter died down Blaine said "you ready to meet the rest of the family?"

"Let's do it" I replied as I slipped my arm in his.

We continued down the hallway and we soon entered a room littered with people throughout the room.

Blaine's mother greeted us again. "I apologize for leaving the two of you so abruptly, I had to tend to something in the kitchen. Now may I ask again who this beautiful woman is?" as I saw her gesture towards me.

"She's my girlfriend, Rachel."

I watched as her facial expression changed from happy to confused then to happy again. "Well I'm pleasured to meet you Rachel, I'm Grace" and she held her hand out to mine, which I gladly shook.

"Why don't we introduce you to our other relatives."

After shaking a couple of hands and chatting with a few of them Blaine excused himself to the washroom and I started to feel very alone. But that was fugacious considering that Blaine's mother had approached me and said, "I'm sorry if my reaction to you earlier was offensive. I've just come to terms that my little Blainey-boo was gay."

"It's fine, don't worry about it! I thought that he was gay too until he came along and swept me off my feet." I replied with a laugh that I hoped didn't sound to fake.

She smiled and asked, "How did the two of you meet?" I recalled what Blaine had told me earlier and replied by saying "we just met through friends and-" then I was interrupted as Blaine appeared beside me and said "so what are we talking about?"

"Well, Blainey…boo" I drew out the last vowels "I was just telling your mother how we met."

I saw Blaine's face turn into a scowl. "Mom, did you really have to tell her your nickname for me?" He sounded like a little five year old.

"Of course I did, so that she could call you that too." she replied with a smile.

All I could do was laugh and say, "Don't be so sad Blainey-boo!" and I pinched his cheek softly.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds for a bit, need to check on dinner." and she walked away.

I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks. _Did we really look like we were together?_

"Rachel!" I heard someone shout. I turned to find Blaine's cousin Adaline gesturing for me to go towards her. I smiled and walked towards her with Blaine following behind.

She was seated on the couch and I saw that picture albums surrounded her. She patted the seat next to her as I approached her. "You have to see the pictures of Blaine when he was a baby!"

I sat down next to her and gazed at the pictures of a little boy with curly hair doing the cutest things. All I could do was laugh and smile at the pictures.

I forgot Blaine was looking over my shoulder until he said, "Wasn't I the cutest baby you've ever seen Rachy...boo?"

I turned to him and said "I was cuter" and I heard Adaline laugh. I turned back towards the pictures and as I finished looking through the album I reached for the other one next to me but Blaine was quicker and grabbed it. "Sorry Rachel, these pictures are confidential."

"Really now?" I said as I stood up and turned around. I leaned against the couch and soon Blaine's face was millimeters from mine. "How confidential?" I whispered seductively.

"Well...uh..." I smiled as I realized that the closeness of our faces was making him nervous.

_Now's my chance  
><em>

I quickly grabbed the album from his hand and sprinted down the hallway from where we entered. I was pretty sure I heard Blaine fall over the couch as he tried to grab the album back but all I could concentrate on was running. I turned left and ran up the staircase and into the nearest room and locked the door.

I was breathing heavily as I leaned up against the door. I was tired but I felt a sense of victory as I realized I had gotten the album.

I caught my breathing and realized I was in Blaine's room. It was neatly organized with a few posters on the wall and a guitar on his desk. _I didn't know he played._

I walked towards the guitar and ran my fingers over it. Which reminded me of the album in my other hand. As I opened it to the first page it said _Blaine Anderson_ in cursive.

I traced my finger over the edge of the page but before I was able to see what was on the next page, two arms encircled around my waist, which caused me to drop the album and shriek. "Got you now Missy." I heard Blaine say and he lifted me into the air, which caused me to shriek again. I soon found myself pinned underneath Blaine's body and his bed. _What a familiar situation._

Our laughter died down and I found that our faces were getting closer and closer.

Then the sound of a door swinging open and the voice of Adaline say "dinners ready! Get your butts down-oh...uh...uhm...never mind. Just uh-carry on." and I heard her descend down the stairs at a remarkable pace.

I think I heard Blaine grumble very quietly or it was just my imagination but he got up and offered me his hand to help me up.

As we walked downstairs all I could think was how wrong it was to want to kiss Blaine. But weren't boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to kiss? Then again...Blaine wasn't my legitimate boyfriend. But why do I get the feeling he wants to kiss me too?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while ! It's exam season and it's almost my b-day :) haha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Remember...reviews make me update faster. XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Come With Us

Counterfeit

Chapter 5: Come With Us

**I do not own Glee.**

I am so sorry I have not updated in the longest time! There was so much going on but don't worry here's the next chapter ! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Dinner went by quickly with the time filled with light chatter and delicious entrées. Rachel spoke mainly to Adaline who was seated next to her but also chatted with those who spoke to her. Talking to Adaline distracted her from over thinking the earlier situations with Blaine.<p>

"So any plans this summer?" Adaline asked. "Probably just going to stay in Lima, nothing big." Rachel replied.

"That's a shame! You should go with us to New York this summer!" Grace said. The girls turned their heads and looked at Grace. The look of surprise had crossed their faces because they had not expected someone to have been eavesdropping on their _entire _conversation.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel asked "You should go with us to New York this summer!" She restated "

"That's very kind of you to offer, but I'm thinking of going to college in New York so I'm saving up." Rachel replied

"Don't worry about the ticket, we have it covered." James added in

"That's very sweet of you, but I may need some time to think about this." Rachel replied

"Come on Rachel! You should go so I have someone to go shopping with!" Adaline exclaimed. "Besides we wouldn't want you and your Blainey-boo to be seperated for too long." Everyone at the table laughed causing a blush to creep up Rachel's cheeks.

The dinner soon ended and everyone was starting to say their goodbyes to each other and Rachel was surprised by the countless hugs she had received from the family members.

Rachel soon found herself being driven home by Blaine. "You know, they absolutely adore you." Blaine commented as she felt his words interrupt her thoughts. She grinned and teasingly said, "What's not to adore about me?"

"Let me think…well…hmm. I've got nothing."

Rachel chuckled and said, "Your family is so sweet."

"I guess you can say that. I noticed my dad seemed happier; which proves that he can only accept me as his son if I was supposedly straight."

"I'm sure he accepts you as his son." Rachel replied.

"Partially" Blaine muttered

The atmosphere in the car had died down to the deafening noise of silence as they drove on.

The silence was starting to get to Blaine so he decided to bring up another topic to ease back into a comfortable atmosphere. "So what do you think?"

"Hmm?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at Blaine. "Do you want to go with us to New York this summer?" He continued.

"Well as much as I would love to accompany your family to New York I would feel indebted if your parents paid for my ticket."

"Come on Rachel, don't think of it as them paying for it-which they are- but think of it as a chance to go to New York with your best friend Blaine Anderson."

"I don't know Blaine...your parents are willing to pay for your legitimate girlfriend. Not your illegitimate girlfriend."

"I know how much you love New York so just come with us." Blaine tried persuasively

"I'm still not sure…"Rachel said

"And I'm sure everybody would love if you went, especially Adaline! If you went you would save me from having to go shopping with her."

Rachel laughed causing the smile on Blaine's face to widen.

"I thought you liked shopping." Rachel said

"I do, but that girl is one intense shopper."

Rachel chuckled as they turned into her driveway.

"Wait here." Blaine said as he exited the car and ran past the front of the car to her door and opened it.

"Here we are Miss Berry."

"Why thank you Mr. Anderson" Rachel said with a laugh

As they reached her porch Blaine asked "So are you coming to New York?"

"Yes." Rachel responded quietly

"Yes?" Blaine asked

"Yes Blaine Anderson, my annoying best friend." Rachel repeated teasingly

"Alright! I'll tell you the details as soon as possible. Goodnight Miss Berry." And he flashed her his smile.

"Night Blaine." She said and she waved to him as she entered her home with a smile on her face.

It was settled. Rachel Berry was going to New York with the Andersons.

* * *

><p>This chapter was okay for me, I wasn't really proud of it but it's the only thing to get the story moving.<p>

Oh and did you guys hear that Chord Overstreet isn't going to be on Glee next season? So sad :( but Darren Criss is going to be a regular!

Anyways I would like to thank everyone who has read,reviewed, favourited, and put this story on alert because I LOVE YOU ALL! Your reviews always make my day :)

Remember...reviews make me update faster xD


	6. Chapter 6: Questioning

Chapter 6: Questioning

I don't own Glee.

**Authors Note**: I have finally figured out my timeline! For my story, Kurt and Blaine broke up before Nationals and Rachel and Finn didn't get together after their kiss in New York. (Just wanted to clarify this if anybody get's confused) So now my story is slightly AU.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story because your reviews really make my day :) also my story has over 5000 hits now so thank you to everyone who has read my story! It's great to see that people still ship Raine/Blainchel.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure what had compelled him to execute the earlier situations with Rachel. He just found himself gravitating towards her.<p>

Ever since their drunken kiss he had always felt a slight attraction towards her, but that attraction had died down once he had started dating Kurt. On the other hand though, the little flame that he had in his heart for Rachel Berry was slowly being ignited to a ferocious flame he was sure to engulf him.

He felt himself questioning his sexuality all over again because of her. He couldn't believe that he was feeling this confusion again, considering that he was _positive_ that he was attracted to men. But Rachel was something he felt his body crave for and he just couldn't get enough of her.

It made no sense to Blaine, that he could want someone so much. But the idea of wanting her so much was so foreign to him but was exhilarating at the same time.

He realized that when they touched he felt a spark. Sparks that traveled through his body and made him feel more alive than he ever felt before.

There were so many things going on in his head but as the traffic jam of questions and feelings started to pile up in his mind he had come to the conclusion that he was slowly falling for Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Just wanted to give you some insight on Blaine :)<p>

And I am very sorry for not updating! I have been quite busy, but to make it up to you readers I am giving you two chapters since this chapter was really short so you would have more to read :)


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming

Chapter 7: Dreaming

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee!

_Italicized = Blaine's thoughts and Rachel's text messages. _

**Bold = Blaine's text messages.**

* * *

><p>His lips were hovering over hers as he had her pinned against the bed. Time seemed to slow down as he slowly pressed his lips against hers and he felt as though the world stopped turning and the only things moving were his lips against hers and it was one of the most exhilarating moments in his life.<p>

Her hands were trailing up his neck, leaving goose bumps across the surface as she moved it up into his hair, entangling her fingers between his brunette curls. The moment seemed perfect. Almost to perfect, but the 'perfect' situation was being displaced as an agitating noise filled his ears and he soon found himself being pulled away from Rachel and her lips, Her sweet, sweet lips.

He awoke in a daze and sat abruptly. _It was all a dream_.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

He groaned as he heard the familiar but bothersome noise surround his hearing. He quickly switched off the clock and lay back down with a groan. Blaine shut his eyes and tried to fall back into a slumber that would hopefully bring him back to the earth-shattering kiss.

But nothing, absolutely nothing happened because his body refused to sleep when he was well aware that he was well rested, but refused to remove himself from his current state because he knew all to well that when he got off his bed and left his room that he would have to go back to reality where he and Rachel didn't kiss in his room (unlike in his dreams) when their lips were only a few millimeters away.

He thought it was quite foolish of him to dream of what could've happened that night because no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to change what happened that night.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He quickly grabbed his phone and when his eyes scanned the screen a smile had started to grow across his face.  
><em><br>Morning Blaineyboo :)  
><em>  
>He couldn't help but smile at the old nickname that he had longed to forget, but the way it sounded when it escaped her lips made it worth not forgetting.<p>

_**Good morning Rachyboo ;)**_ he texted back.

_Did you sleep well?_ She texted back

He couldn't help from smirking as he reread the words she had texted him.

**Not really. Wbu? **

_Awe why not? And I did sleep well thank you :)_

He was quite stunned by her question. _Should I tell her the truth or just lie a little?_ Lying seemed like the apodictic way to go though.

**Thinking about school :S **_Lame lie Anderson_, he thought.

_Well don't worry about school, because it's summer! _Rachel replied.

**Haha. Now that were talking about summer are you excited for New York?**

_Of course! I told my dad's about it and they were overjoyed! Btw, do you know any of the flight details yet?_

**That's great :D. I'll text you them as soon as I find the flight itinerary**

_Alright :)_

After finding the itinerary and composing the text message, all he could think was that this would be an unforgettable summer, because this summer would be the one where Blaine Anderson would make Rachel Berry fall in love with him in the Big Apple.

* * *

><p>Well that's it...for now x)<p>

Remember reviews make me review faster ^_~


	8. Chapter 8: Off to New York

Chapter 8: Off to New York

* * *

><p>Rachel felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she stepped into the aircraft.<p>

She gasped quietly when she realized she was seated in the first class section with Blaine seated beside her. She sat comfortably in the oversized chair as the rest of the Anderson's started to fill in the first class area.

Twenty minutes into the flight Rachel started to feel herself nodding off, but fought the urge to sleep because she knew that her dream city was less than an hour away. But after watching the drama filled movie on the screen provided in front of her she found her eyelids start to grow heavy as the energy she had earlier rapidly escaped her body and her head fell to the right, on the sleeping person next to her. Failing to notice the bright flash, concentrated on the two of them.

She felt herself being shaken out of her dream as an all to familiar voice called to her.

"Rachel...Rachel" his smooth, gentle voice made her believe she was still dreaming. "Were landing soon." Those three words made her eyes flutter open as she recalled that she would be in her dream city soon. But her sight was deranged as she stared into the seats in front of her; it looked as though she was leaning on something…or someone. _Uh oh_. She quickly lifted her head off his shoulder and apologized to Blaine.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Blaine responded.

The flight attendants voice rang throughout the cabin and as she stared out the window she gasped at the sight being unraveled in front of her. It was all too beautiful in her eyes.

As the plane's wheels hit the runway she could feel the excitement starting to bubble up within her, as the grin on her face grew even wider.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't resist but hook her arms with Blaine's as they walked through the airport, ignoring her heart beating faster at the distance between them.<p>

"Oh my goodness Blaine I cannot absolutely believe that I'm in New York again! But I always knew that I would be back because this is my home and-"

Rachel was cut off as Adaline walked beside Rachel saying, "You guys are so cute! Look at the picture I just took of you two" Adaline passed over the camera over to Rachel, causing her to stop in her tracks while dragging Blaine to a halt.

She stared at the picture and realized that while she had been ranting on and on about New York that she had casually placed her head on his shoulder and the look on Blaine's face as he stared down at her was making her heart beat even faster.

"Hey Rach can I see it?" Blaine asked as he tried looking over at the camera.

"Yes of course." and she handed the camera over to him.

Blaine stared at the picture and felt a tinge of blush starting to cover his cheeks as he looked at the face he was giving Rachel. He looked at her with a look of complete adoration. As though he was truly in love with her (which he was, but Rachel wouldn't know that).

Adaline snatched the camera from his hands and said, "If you guys thought that was cute, check out the other picture I took of you two lovebirds on the plane!" Adaline handed the camera back to them and a goofy grin began to spread across Blaine's face. Rachel could feel the heat rush back to her cheeks as she stared at the photo. The picture was of them sleeping on the plane, with Rachel's head on his shoulder and his on her head.

"Aren't we cute?" Blaine asked.

"We sure are. Right Adaline?"

"Cutest of the cute!" Adaline responded. The three of them laughed as they walked through the doors of the airport.

* * *

><p>The entire car ride to the Anderson's New York home Rachel had her face glued to the window as she stared at the different buildings passing by.<p>

Blaine crept up behind her and whispered into her ear "what are you looking at?"

Rachel, who had been mesmerized by the city outside jerked back as she was surprised by his presence. "Don't do that! You scared me!" Rachel wacked Blaine on the shoulder and all he could do was laugh.

The two didn't notice Blaine's parents exchange smiles at each other as they overheard the situation behind them. The only thing running through their minds were "such an adorable couple"

The car soon came to a stop and as he looked out the window he saw the familiar house that he had spent many of his vacations at.

* * *

><p>As they got inside, Blaine's mother said "why don't you two get settled in first and we'll call you when were about to have lunch."<p>

They nodded and Blaine being the gentlemen he was took his and Rachel's bag upstairs to the room that he occupied every time they stayed in this house.

"I hope it's okay with you that were staying in the same room. More of our relatives came this year so were a bit short on rooms."

"It's fine, because then we can have a sleepover every night!" Rachel replied enthusiastically, looking forward to the future nights she would be able to spend with Blaine.

When Blaine opened the door and Rachel stepped in she felt her eyes get bigger as she saw the size of the room and the design. The design of the room was quite contemporary with a queen-sized bed that had a couch in front of it. A flat screen television on the wall was positioned in front of the bed and a door next to it which she guessed was the bathroom.

"You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Blaine said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"That's very kind of you Blaine but it is your house, so you have priority."

"No, no I insist and besides your a guest."

"From the context of this situation, this conversation is never going to end so I will gladly take the bed and I also know what were going to do for our very first sleepover."

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

Rachel pulled out a copy of Funny Girl from her bag and smiled deviously.

"Rachel Berry, you know me to well."

* * *

><p>Later that night the two lay flat on the bed as they watched Funny Girl with a bowl of popcorn separating the two.<p>

"It's amazing that your parents don't mind that your staying in the same room as a girl." Rachel said.

"My dad probably wants to make sure I stay straight by keeping you here." Blaine joked.

Rachel giggled but a yawn started to escape her mouth. "We should probably call it a night Rach." Blaine said.

"Yeah we should but after I brush my teeth!" she jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Blaine chuckled, wondering where she got the extra energy as he took the bowl of popcorn and brought it downstairs.

When he got back Rachel was just exiting the washroom and she flashed her biggest smile at him and happily said "a clean mouth is a happy mouth!"

Blaine laughed and said "I should probably brush my teeth then" and he headed towards the bathroom.

When he walked out of the bathroom he noticed the shape of Rachel's body lying on the bed through the dark. He couldn't help but smile at her tiny form as he lay on the couch getting ready for a night filled with dreams about her.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't sleep. As tired as she was she couldn't fall asleep. The room was way too cold for her liking and she felt her goose bumps on her skin begging for warmth under the blanket.<p>

Rachel tried everything to keep herself warm, wrapping her arms around her, forming her body into a ball but nothing worked. She huffed quietly to herself but soon started to recall a day in health class when the teacher was lecturing about body heat and that gave her an idea.

"Blaine...Blaine?" Rachel whispered quietly into the cold air.

"Yes Rachel?" Blaine replied from his spot on the couch. He couldn't sleep either. Knowing she was just a few feet away from him was driving him mad.

"I'm cold...will you...sleep with me?" Rachel asked with a small, nervous voice.

Blaine took a moment to contemplate what she just asked him. Rachel Berry wanted him, Blaine Anderson to sleep next to her to keep her warm. It was as though she was reading his mind. "Sure Rachel." he tried to hide the anticipation in his voice but knew he was failing.

Blaine wanted nothing more than to jump onto the bed and gather her into his arms while spilling out his hidden love for her. But he was able to contain himself as he moved from his position on the couch and was able to stay his calm, collected self as he crawled under the covers next to Rachel, only leaving a few centimeters between them.

The air became thick with an awkward silence that was only broken when the sound of teeth chattering beside him caused them to both laugh in the dark air.

"Come here." Blaine offered with one of his arms in the air. (Signaling for her to come closer)

Rachel cautiously ushered her body towards his, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as she felt her back hit his chest.

Blaine casually draped his arm across her chest and they both felt the electricity shoot through their bodies.

Rachel started to feel her cheeks heat up and had never felt so happy that the room was pitch black.

"Better?" Rachel heard him whisper into her ear, causing a shiver to travel through her body. "Much better." She was able to reply with a hushed voice.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and as much as she would have loved to stay up and cherish the moment, the warmth of his body and the sound of his breathing was lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine listened as her breathing began to even out and knew that she had fallen asleep. But he couldn't sleep. All he could process at the moment was that having her this close was intoxicating.<p>

He was falling deeper and deeper under the spell of Rachel Berry and there was no denying that he was loving it.

He tried thinking of things that didn't involve them together. Anything to distract him from over thinking the thoughts that were running through his head. But their current position wasn't helping either. It was only making him more aware of how perfect it was to have her in his arms. The way their bodies meshed together was like a complex jigsaw puzzle and she was the only piece missing in the puzzle.

The heat radiating off her body, the scent of her hair and the feel of her soft skin against his were driving him crazy. But he was loving every single second of it. He hadn't felt this content in such a long time that he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms forever.

He felt her snuggle against his chest and as he tightened his grip around her it released a sigh of contentment to leave her lips.

He never wanted this moment to end. It seemed too surreal but he was sure that this would be one of the best nights sleep he's had in a very long time.

That was if he ever fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story! But I hoped you liked this chapter and I made it extra long!<p>

Oh and if you haven't read my story 'Anniversary Gap Attack' you should check it out because it's the sequel to my other story 'Boyfriend' and it's full of Raine/Blainchel! :)

Remember, reviews make me update faster ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Locked In

Chapter 9: Locked In

* * *

><p>The sunlight pouring through the window had woken him up from a slumber that left the unceasing thought <em>best sleep ever<em>running fluently through his mind.

"Blaine! Blaine!" The sound of Adaline's voice madly shouting his name made him sit up in a panic. He had too-no needed to hide.

"Blaine I need someone to go shopping with!" Adaline said in an unusual high-pitched singsong voice. Blaine darted his eyes around the room in a panic and knew that the only plausible place to hide was the bathroom.

He jumped off the bed and darted towards the door, madly turning the doorknob as it finally gave way to him as he slipped into the bathroom. He shut his eyes as his back rested firmly on the back of the door.

"Blaine?"

The sound of her voice made his eyes pop open. There standing just a few feet away from him was Rachel Berry with a towel wrapped around her head with a matching black underwear and bra.

_Crap_. Was the only thing he could think of at the moment. "uhhh...sorry Rachel I-uh…" it was difficult to form a coherent sentence when she was standing there with only her undergarments on. He tried hard not to stare at her so he cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. "I-uhm didn't know that anyone was in here a-and I was hiding from Adaline, because she might've dragged me into one of her never ending shopping sprees."

Rachel laughed and said, "It's fine but I'm sure she's gone now."

"Right…right. So I'll just...uhm go now." Blaine turned around quickly and started to turn the doorknob. It didn't turn so he started to twist it angrily. "Uh Rachel...I think we may have a problem...the doorknobs jammed."

"What!" Rachel walked over to the door and pushed him out of the way as she started to twist the doorknob madly. After more tireless twists she gave up with a huff. She then started to bang on the door with her fist "hello! Help! Help!" Rachel turned to look at Blaine "Well help!" and continued to bang on the door.

Blaine came up behind her and started to hit the door with his hand but he found it was a little difficult to concentrate, considering that she was standing in front of him with only her undergarments and if he got any closer half of his chest would he flush against her back.

Rachel gave up after more countless shouts. "Do you know if anyone's home?"

Blaine cursed quietly and said, "no everyone went out grocery shopping for dinner tonight and Adaline just left"

Rachel sighed and started to pace back in forth with the look of thought etched upon her face. She stopped her increasingly rapid pace as she opened one of the cabinets below the sink, and started rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for?" Blaine asked curiously trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Something I could wear to cover up a bit, it's kind of cold when you're only wearing undergarments" She gave a soft laugh as she continued to look through the cabinet.

Blaine took a moment to think of something he may have kept in here from the past. "I might have kept some extra clothes in here." Blaine walked towards the closet door and disappeared inside. He soon came out with one of his Dalton Academy shirts that was just a bit big on him. "All I could find was a shirt, I hope it's okay." and he handed the shirt to Rachel who had ended her search as soon as he said "I might have."

She happily took it and removed the towel on her head as she quickly slipped the shirt on. She twirled around in a circle and asked, "How do I look?" then turned towards the mirror to take in her appearance.

Blaine was taken aback by her question as he noticed that she had no makeup on, her hair was damp and his grey Dalton Academy shirt fit perfectly. She looked beautiful. "Perfect" he breathed out quietly. "What?" she asked as she turned away from the mirror to look at him.

"Oh there's a-uhm just a piece of thread on your shoulder." Blaine replied lamely. He then walked over to her and pretended to pluck a piece of thread on her shoulder. "Thanks" Rachel said, looking grateful at him.

"No problem." And he turned away and walked into the closet, coming out with a couple of towels in his hand. He started to unfold a couple of them as he laid them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she turned to his direction while brushing her hair.

"Well since were going to be in here for quite some time I'm just going to lounge here on the floor." Blaine finished laying the towels neatly on the ground and lay on it, using one of the folded towels as a pillow.

"Well if you don't mind I'm just going to mess around with my hair with all the time that we have." Rachel said as she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a hair curler that she had brought with her earlier and plugged it into the outlet.

Blaine couldn't help but admire the way she fit into his shirt. The way it hugged her curves in all the right places and stopping near her mid thigh.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought that if they were together she would probably steal all of his shirts. Not that he would mind of course but- he quickly shook the absurd idea out of his head.

"What are you staring at?" Rachel asked breaking through his thoughts as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

_Just enjoying the view_he thought. "Nothing."

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled at herself in the mirror as she let go of the last curl. She started to twirl a piece of her hair between her fingers and as she continued to look into the mirror. She couldn't help but take delight in the fact that she was wearing one of Blaine's shirts.<p>

Finn never let her wear any of his shirts because he was afraid his clothes might swallow her up, which it slightly did when she finally convinced him to let her try on one of his shirts. But Blaine's shirt was perfect. Stopping at the right length and hugging the curves she thought she never had.

"So Blaine what do you-" she stopped talking as she realized that the boy had fallen asleep.

She smiled and walked towards Blaine as she kneeled on the ground next to him. Rachel grabbed one of the towels and draped it over him to act as a replacement for a blanket. She then grabbed the folded towel next to his head and placed it next to him as she lay down next to him, not caring that the curls she had just finished would become distorted.

She took in his features as he slept quietly. His hair was free of gel as she ran her fingers through it slowly and the look of peace was drawn on his face. She traced the contours of his shoulder and started to draw little shapes on it as she dreamily thought of how he held her last night. She never felt so safe in someone's arms, not even Finn's.

Rachel stopped abruptly. She knew this type of feeling. The one that made your heart want to jump out of your chest with the butterflies that never seemed to stop fluttering. She was falling for her gay best friend all over again.

Rachel finally understood why her heartbeat started racing whenever he was near, why the butterflies in her stomach never seemed to cease and the electricity she felt whenever they touched and so many other things that made her want to love him more.

But the memories of their first kiss in her basement kept her from enjoying the realization of falling in love.

The memories only seemed to bring back pain and sadness as she tried to get over him after making him "100% gay".

Rachel could still recall the long process it took to forget about him and the quote "time heals all wounds" seemed to describe her situation perfectly. That was short lived as the news of Blaine and Kurt dating made it's way to her, causing the wounds to open up all over again.

She knew all to well what was going to happen next if she continued to allow herself to fall for him, but Rachel was sure that this time it would hurt her more than the first time.

She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her life being so complicated since she had only been in New York for two days.

But two things she knew at that moment was that she falling for Blaine Anderson and as she looked down at her attire she knew that she was definitely keeping the shirt.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for your amazing reviews! :) It was really motivating!<p>

Check out my other story 'Anniversary Gap Attack' and feel free to leave a review.

And don't forget...reviews make me update faster ;)


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

><p>Hello my wonderful readers! It brings me great sadness to tell you that Counterfeit is now on hiatus due to the lack of imagination I have left to complete this story. After submitting my last chapter I have tried over and over again to create the next chapter, however no ideas have come to me.<p>

I would just like to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed, alerted and put this as one of their favourites. I really do appreciate it.

Also, I will be back for this story. I promise you that, but there is no guaranteed date when I will return for this.

Again my greatest apologies.

Love, strawberriesandchocolate

I love you all! xoxo


	11. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Hello lovely readers! I apologize deeply if you thought this was an update but sadly it is not. It has been over 3 years since I posted this fic and even after all this time I cannot bring myself to finish it. I have tried several times but the inspiration still has not come to me.

But some good news! I have a tiny installment of the beginning of the next chapter so if you would like to read it please send me a message and I will send it your way! It doesn't feel right posting it here considering it is so short and is unfinished.

God bless all of you that have read this story, I am very blessed that so many people appreciated it! This story has helped me grow as an author and I now know that if I plan to write a fic I will finish the entire story first before posting because I start to lose inspiration to write after posting.

I'm also not sure if anyone is still in this fandom since I have in some ways parted from it also but anyways, I would again like to reiterate by thanking each and every one of you who enjoyed this fic!

Take care! xoxo


End file.
